Anasterian Sonnenwanderer
| Zugehörigkeit = Quel'Thalas Allianz von Lordaeron | Klasse = | Position = König von Quel'Thalas | Lage = | Status = Verstorben | Familie = Datei:IconSmall Highborne Male.gif Dath'Remar (Urgroßvater) † Datei:IconSmall Kael'thas.gif Kael'thas (Sohn) † Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Female.gif Lyandra (Verwandte) | WoWPedia = Anasterian Sunstrider }} Anasterian Sonnenwanderer (auch SonnenläuferIm Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 7/'Sonnenreiter') war der letzte hochelfische König von Quel'Thalas. Seine Herrschaft war von einigen Konflikten bestimmt, welche die Zukunft von Quel'Thalas bedrohten und schlussendlich zur Zerstörung durch die Hand Arthas Menethils führten. Als er starb, lasteten laut Sylvanas drei Jahrtausende auf seinen Schultern.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 19 Hintergrund Die Trollkriege (2.800 vDP) Anasterian war König von Quel'Thalas, als die sogenannten "Trollkriege" ausbrachen.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 14 Den Bestrebungen der Elfen zum Trotz erstarkten die Amani erneut über die Zeit und wurden sowohl für Quel'Thalas, als auch für das neugegründete Arathor zunehmend zu einer ernstzunehmenden Bedrohung.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 126-127Arathor und die Trollkriege Über die Jahrtausende hatten die Amani ihre Rache geplant, verfügten aber trotz ihrer zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit lange über keinen Anführer, der sie zum Sieg führen konnte. Die Lage der Trolle änderte sich zu ihren Gunsten, als sie Besuch von Gesandten der Zandalari bekamen. Diese sahen in den Amani die Möglichkeit, die Dominanz der Trolle über den Kontinent wieder auszudehnen, auch wenn es keine leichte Aufgabe werden würde. Sie ernannten einen der mächtigsten Krieger, Jintha, zum Anführer der Amani und versprachen ihnen die Gunst der Loa in den bevorstehenden Kämpfen. Nachdem sie in Kleingruppen die Stärke der Elfen erprobt hatten, strömten zehntausende Trolle, begleitet von den Loa, nach Quel'Thalas und legten die Außenbereiche in Schutt und Asche.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 129 Wenngleich Thoradin ein wachsames Auge auf den Konflikt zwischen Hochelfen und Trollen hatte, wollte er seine Leute nicht unnötig in einen Krieg schicken, der sie nichts anging. Seine Meinung änderte sich, als von Anasterian Sonnenwanderer entsandte Botschafter aus Quel'Thalas in Strom eintrafen. Die Elfen berichteten von der Brutalität der Trolle und von den wilden Halbgöttern, die mit ihnen in die Schlacht zogen und konnten Thoradin davon überzeugen, dass die Trollgefahr nicht nur Quel'Thalas betraf. Quel'Thalas, so argumentierten sie, würde ohne Unterstützung bald fallen, und dann würden sich die Trolle nach Süden gegen Strom wenden. Thoradin war sich allerdings auch bewusst, dass Arathor nicht die Mannstärke besaß, um derart gegen die Trolle vorzugehen - es sei denn, man würde ihnen Magie beibringen. Anasterian stimmte, allen Bedenken über den unvorsichtigen Umgang mit Magie zum Trotz schließlich zu, hundert Menschen in der Magie der Elfen ausbilden zu lassen. Während die Ausbildung voranschritt, ließ Thoradin weitere Stützpunkte im Alteracgebirge und in den östlichen Landen errichten und ging in die Offensive, als die hundert Magier ausgebildet waren.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 130 Die Magier beließ er im Alteracgebirge, während die Hauptarmee der Vorhut unter Lordain und Ignaeus Trollbann bis nach Quel'Thalas folgte. Gepaart mit einem Angriff der Hochelfen von Norden her sahen sich die Trolle mit einem Krieg an zwei Fronten konfrontiert. Der Anführer der Trolle, Jintha, hielt das Bündnis der Elfen mit den Menschen für einen letzten Verzweiflungsakt, und blieb dennoch siegessicher. Auf Thoradins Anweisung zogen sich die Truppen Arathors allmählich in Richtung Alteracgebirge zurück, dicht verfolgt von den Trollen die leichte Beute witterten. Die Hochelfen, ebenfalls unterwegs nach Alterac, griffen von Norden weiter die Flanken der Amani an. Als sich Thoradin nach einer Tage andauernden Schlacht schließlich sicher war, die Amani ausreichend geschwächt zu haben, spielte er seine Trumpfkarte: die Hundert Magier. Feuer regnete vom Himmel herab, als sie ihre Kräfte zu einem gigantischen Zauberspruch bündelten und Jintha war einer der Ersten, die von den magischen Flammen verzehrt wurden.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 131 Jene, die fliehen wollten, wurden von Thoradin und seinen Soldaten bis auf den letzten Mann getötet.Arathor und die Trollkriege Nach dem Sieg über die Trolle und der Sicherung von Quel'Thalas, schworen die Hochelfen Thoradin und seinem Geblüt ihre fortwährende Treue und der Sieg wurde noch Monate später auf den Straßen Silbermonds und Stroms gefeiert. Der Zweite Krieg und die Asche von Quel'Thalas (4/5-7 nDP) Im Zweiten Krieg schloss sich Anasterian zunächst nur widerwillig der Allianz von Lordaeron an, massgeblich durch den Schwur an die Arathilinie bedingt, von welcher Lothar der letzte Nachkomme war.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 3Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 156 Er war zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits sehr alt, selbst nach elfischen Maßstäben, sein Haar war schon vor langer Zeit weiß geworden und Falten zierten seine Haut. Indes verbündete sich die Horde mit den Amani und nach der Schlacht im Vorgebirge des Hügellandes um 6 nDP und der Befreiung Zul'jins zog Orgrim Schicksalshammer mit einem Teil seiner Streitkräfte nach Quel'Thalas.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 159-160Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 162 Nachdem es Gul'dan und Cho'gall gelungen war, die schützenden Runensteine, welche die Horde am Zaubern hinderten, unschädlich zu machen, stürmten Orgrims Truppen Silbermond entgegen, plünderten Dörfer und schlachteten jeden Elfen ab, der ihren Weg kreuzte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 163 Nun sah sich auch Anasterian zu drastischeren Mitteln gezwungen und die Allianz hatte die volle Unterstützung von Quel'Thalas. Es sollte der Horde allerdings nicht gelingen, den Schild zu durchdringen, welcher Silbermond schützte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 164-165 Während die Allianz nach dem Rückzug der Horde die Schwarzfelsspitze belagerte, unternahm Anasterian Anstrengungen, die verbliebenen Amani aus Quel'Thalas zu vertreiben. Die Schlachten forderten einen hohen Blutzoll, aber letztlich gelang es den Elfen, ihr Heimatland zu sichern. In den folgenden Jahren sollte sich Anasterian von der Allianz distanzieren und ihr vorwerfen, dass sie die Hochelfen in der Stunde ihrer größten Not im Stich gelassen hatte. Nicht alle Hochelfen teilten seine Meinung, aber doch mehr als genug.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 173 Er gab sich später die Ehre, bei Lor'themar Therons Ernennung zum Waldläuferhauptmann der Weltenwanderer anwesend zu sein, auch wenn sich seine Gesundheit zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits verschlechterte und er immer zerbrechlicher wirkte.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 2 Dritter Krieg und Fall von Quel'Thalas Immer noch auf dem Thron zur Zeit des Dritten Krieges kämpfte Anasterian mit den Verteidigern um den Sonnenbrunnen und Silbermond. Doch trotz seiner beträchtlichen Fähigkeiten, einem Stab in der einen und seiner Klinge Felo'melorn in der anderen, war er Arthas letzten Endes unterlegen, auch wenn es ihm gelang dessen Ross Invincible schwer zu verwunden. Er trug eine Rüstung namens ''Lu'minellia, welche tausende Jahre zuvor unter der Regentschaft Dath'Remars hergestellt worden war. Lady Liadrin berichtet über Anasterians Tod wie folgt: : Um ihm den Untod zu ersparen, wurde sein Leichnam von zwei Brüdern, Solanar und Falon, nach Silbermond gebracht. Nachdem Kael'thas in Silbermond eingetroffen war und seinem Vater die letzte Ehre erwiesen hatte, wurde Anasterians Leichnam verbrannt.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 3 Anmerkungen Sonnenwanderer, Anasterian Kategorie:Sonnenwanderer Sonnenwanderer, Anasterian Sonnenwanderer, Anasterian Sonnenwanderer, Anasterian